


Customer Service

by windandthestars



Category: Arctic Air, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark curls rustle as Magnus ducks her head.  “Perhaps, but there is something to be said for customer service.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: authority figures
> 
> This isn't exactly a traditional take on the prompt, but I think it works for them :)
> 
> Warnings for fiestiness and rough sex.

It's not the smartest thing to do, tearing through a hotel lobby and demanding a guest's room number from a very surprised Candi only to be informed that there was no such person staying there. While Candi may be a bit of a stickler after the whole thing with Bobby, she did have a sense of self-preservation and knew better than to lie to Krista.

"If you're talking about that ritzy Magnum lady or whoever, I heard she's renting the place out over on the end of Morrison." Candi had leaned across the counter to whisper. "But you didn't hear it from me."

The drive through the city calms her down a bit but Krista's still angry by the time she's lead into the front foyer by a politely smiling Magnus. She knows that despite everything, Magnus is still a client, that she really shouldn’t be here, that she should be keeping her mouth shut. Magnus is allowed to say whatever she pleases, she pays more than enough for that right. She’s the client and Krista’s put up with a lot worse from clients she likes a lot less. Magnus is the one in charge. It’s why their relationship, personal and professional, works as well as it does, but this time Magnus had to go and step on her toes.

"You said I was a good pilot, but lacking in personal skills. What the hell?" Krista rounds on her as soon as she's ushered into the living room.

"Those weren't my exact words." Magnus' calm leaves Krista's skin crawling in agitation. "I do suppose they're close enough."

"It's one thing if you want to talk shit about me, but you don't do it in front of my pilots." Krista growls and Magnus chuckles.

"I see I've hit a sore spot." 

Krista glares.

"I apologize for the mockery," Magnus soothes, "your employees respect you Krista, regardless of what they may have told you."

"That's unacceptable."

"Can't handle a bit of teasing I see." Magnus' smile is coy, but not impolite.

"No, no you don't see." Krista's suddenly crowding her, breathing hot against her face. "I can take as good as I can get, but you crossed a line."

Magnus reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Krista's ear. "We'll see about that."

 

Krista's panting open mouthed against Magnus' shoulder still feeling a bit dizzy. She's still coming down, hips rocking lightly against Magnus' knee, but she knows they're not done. It may kill her, but she needs more.

"Greedy." Magnus laughs amused, tugging Krista's mouth up off her bruised shoulder for a kiss with a fist knotted in Krista’s hair.

"Bitch," Krista grumbles against Magnus' mouth and then keens as Magnus' teeth sink into her bottom lip in retribution.

"What did I tell you?" Magnus asks when Krista pulls back to frown at her darkly. 

"I'm not your bitch-" Krista drops off, hand held against her cheek where it stinks from Magnus' blow.

"Behave," Magnus warns before brushing a kiss lightly against Krista's knuckles.

Krista's no less feisty than she had been a minute ago but her gaze has softened and she capitulates when Magnus nips sharply at her neck still held taunt by the fist clenched in her hair. She'll be sporting bruises tomorrow, deep black and purple but she lets the thought go, giving over to Magnus once again.

"Always so angry." Magnus nips at an already colored spot just above Krista's shoulder and Krista’s scalp screams as she pulls away instinctively. "Always so worried someone might say what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours."

Krista growls in warning and Magnus quiets her with a series of quick snaps, lapping at the abused skin when she's done. "There's no shame in wanting." She whispers against Krista's ear. "Even if you can't seem to stop."

“It’s not my fault you walk around the office dressed like that.” They both know she does it on purpose, skirts short and impractical in the northern cold, peacoat set snug against her curves. “Can’t fuck you on my desk.”

Magnus chuckles, loosening her grip on Krista’s hair. “No I suppose not, although it’s quite unfortunate. I have a feeling I’d enjoy myself immensely, no sassing, no eye rolls, no negotiating.”

“Torture.”

Magnus considers for a moment, tracing a finger along the profile of Krista’s face. “Nonsense, you’d quite enjoy yourself.”

Krista bites her lip and chances an eye roll before nuzzling the side of Magnus’ neck with a smirk. “Until I got fired. And don’t bother telling me we could try and pawn it off as you cashing in your frequent flyer miles. Mel would never buy it.”

Dark curls rustle as Magnus ducks her head. “Perhaps, but there is something to be said for customer service.”


End file.
